The Wireless Gigabit Alliance (also known as WiGig) specification may allow wireless devices to communicate at multi-gigabit speeds. Multi-gigabit speeds may enable high performance wireless data, display and audio applications that supplement capabilities of current wireless local area network (LAN) devices. For example, WiGig tri-band enabled devices, which operate in 60 GHz bands, may deliver data transfer rates up to 7 Gbits/sec.
Currently, there are three different modulation types in the WiGig specification and the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ad standard. The different modulation types may include a control physical level (PHY) modulation, a single carrier (SC) modulation, or orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) modulation. Due to difference in preamble durations between these modulation types, linearity in a receiving station (STA) device may be affected when a wireless connection is to be maintained between previously connected STA devices. In other words, the receiving STA may need to anticipate which modulation type is to be utilized in a received transmitted power to maintain the linearity in the receiving STA device.
The following Detailed Description is provided with reference to the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number usually identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items.